The Thing About Fallen Heroes
by SMacCSINewYorks
Summary: Very cute 9/11 tribute some SMac i guess very sweet


The Thing About Fallen Heroes. . .

(I don't own CBS, CSI:NY and its character, With a Broken Wing by Martina McBride, and I'm Alright by Jo Dee Messina)

_Scenes of New York. Cut to the park. We see two guys fighting. They are punching and kicking each other. Until one goes down. The winner of the fight kicks the now dead victim and walks away. Then we notice that the victim is wearing a shirt that says "Never Forget 9/11/01" Then we realise that today is September 11th, 2010. And then theme song :) After that we see Mac in his office sitting alone. He's not really into the day noting what happened 9 years ago. Of course, Stella walks in and offers a hug._

"How ya doin, Mac?" She offered still hugging him.

"I'm fine, do you have a sec?" He let go and looked her in the eyes.

"Sorry Mac, i have to go to a crime scene, why?"

"Can i go? I need to get my head off this thing, and i figure work is best," Mac stood up.

"I don't think that's such a great idea, Mac."

"Why?"

"Because the vic, was a survivor of the Trade Center Attacks, Mac. I mean if you think you can handle it then fine, but I'm warning you now." Stella gave him another hug.

"I'll be fine Stel." He returned the hug and they both left.

Mac drove Stella and himself to the park where the body was. They got out and saw Danny, Hawkes, and Flack surrounding the body.

"Hey, Mac, how you holdin up?" Danny came over and patted Macs shoulder.

"I'm fine, guys! Now what we got?" Mac and Stella both walked over to the body.

"His name is David Render. 43. He was living here in New York and I'm sure Stel has told you he was a survivor if 9/11." Hawkes said.

"Listen, Mac. By the looks of the injuries he was beaten to death, and our first instinct was because of 9/11 hate. You have any thoughts?" Hawkes added.

Mac looked down and noticed his shirt. Blood was all over it. He checked his wallet and all the money was there.

"It wasn't a robbery, the moneys all here, and so is his very nice watch. Did anybody see the attacker?" Mac stood up.

"No witnesses, and whoever killed this guy didn't leave any evidence. So we need to work twice as hard. I'll go get bank and phone records." Flack said as he walked away.

"Well, lets get him back to Sid and see if he can find more stuff." Mac said.

(WHOOSH TO AUTOPSY :D)

"Well, Sheldon was right. He has severe blunt force trauma on his frontal lobe. Now i found it odd that the vics shirt was covered in blood, because he was beaten, and thats all. I found no stab wounds. So i sent the shirt up to Danny and check the blood." Sid un-magnetized his glasses from his face and took them off.

"Thanks, Sid." As Mac walked away Sid gave Mac the look of "I'm So Sorry."

"Hey, Mac." Danny shouted trying to get his attention. Mac turned his head and let Danny catch up.

"The blood we found on the vics shirt belongs to a Michael Jergins. Turns out his wife passed away on 9/11 also. And the only one left in Davids family is their 15 year old daughter, Kaitlyn. I sent Flack over to go get her, and i figured you would want to talk to her."

(TO INTERROGATION)

_Kaitlyn is sitting on one side of the table. She is crying and holding herself. Mac walks in and sets his infamous nilla folder on the table and joins her at the table._

"Hello, my name is Detective Mac Taylor. He held out his hand.

"Kaitlyn. *sniff* She shook his hand.

"Listen, I'm so sorry for your loss. Losing both our parents, must be tough." She shook her head. He handed her a tissue. "I lost my wife on 9/11. So i know what its like. Now do you have any idea why anyone would want to hurt your father?"

"No, he was a very nice man and never did anything wrong, i still can't believe they are both gone." She put her head on the table and cried some more. She finally picked her head up and spoke again.

"What was your wife's name?" She wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Claire."

"Donna, she went down fighting that day. You know, she didn't even work at the Trade Center. She owned her own restaurant. She went to the Trade Center to help save people. They said she only made it to the 60th, floor of the 1 World Trade Center when it collapsed. *sniff* She tried so hard to save people, that she forgot to save herself." She giggle a little, and looked to the door.

"Did your wife work there?" She looked back at Mac.

"Yeah."

"I bet she was really nice." She smiled.

"She was."

"Mac? Can i go home now?" She wiped her tears away again.

"Sure."

Mac got up and led her out, then met Stella outside the room.

"Hey Mac, we are still trying to find Michael. . .How you holdin up?"

"I'm fine, why do you all keep asking me that?"

"Cause i care, Mac." Stella gave Mac another hug.

(2 HOURS LATER)

Stella came into Macs office.

"Hey Mac, good news! We found Michael, they are bringing him in as we speak, Flacks doing the interrogating, your staying with me, behind the glass.

(TO INTERROGATION)

_Don is standing and Michael is sitting staring at Flack. He finally decides to sit down._

"Now, Michael why don't you enlighten me to why your blood is all over this guys shirt?" He opens the folder and takes out a pic of the vic; placing it in front of him.

"I don't even know this guy!" He shouted in Flacks face.

"Oh, come on. Is that the best excuse you have? Really?" Flack joked. They sat there in silence for about three minutes.

"Alright we got into a fight in the park, then i left. I only punched him i swear!"

"Right, right, so what was this fight about." Flack asked.

"Nothing." He said with a very quirky grin.

"Come on, i don't have time for this, guys lock him up." Flack said getting up.

"Wait!. . .Okay. You see, my best friend Jim worked in the 1 World Trade Center on floor 57. He was locked inside his room. He called me from the office and told me. I still have the recording. When i found out that Davids wife was saving people up to the 60th, floor, and missed Jim, i was pissed, so confronted him about it. *flashback to that time* i told him that his wife was a bitch and wasn't the hero that he thought she was." Flack was pissed.

"Okay you listen here! She didn't even work there! She risked her life saving people the best she could! You son of a bitch! Yeah, she forgot your friend, but technically she forgot herself! Now her only daughter, has no family!! Michael looked down at the table and Flack gave him one last dirty look. Then left the room.

Stella took her and and covered her mouth in surprise of what just went down.

(STELLAS OFFICE about 10 p.m)

Mac walks in.

"Hey, Stella, you have a few minutes?" He said as he walked in closer.

"Yeah, the case is pretty much wrapped up, why?" She stood up and grabbed her coat.

"I want to go somewhere, and i want you to join me." He smiled.

"I guess." She smiled back and walked out with him.

Mac drove them to he cemetery where Claire and Kaitlyn's mom was buried. Turns out the stones were really close. They both got out into the breezy September air and saw candles lit by one grave. Some girl was playing a guitar and singing to a grave. It was Kaitlyn singing to her mothers grave. Mac and Stella walked over to her and stood behind her and listened to her sweet voice fill the dark air.

_.She loved him like he was_

_The last man on Earth_

_Gave him everything she ever had_

_He'd break her spirit down_

_Then come lovin' up on her_

_Give a little then take it back_

_She'd tell him about her dreams_

_He'd just shoot 'em down_

_Lord he loved to make her cry_

_You're crazy for believin'_

_You'll ever leave the ground_

_He said Only angels know how to fly_

_And with a broken wing_

_She still sings_

_She keeps an eye on the sky_

_With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you ought to see her fly_

_One Sunday morning_

_She didn't go to church_

_He wondered why she didn't leave_

_He went up to the bedroom_

_Found a note by the window_

_With the curtains blowin' in the breeze_

_And with a broken wing_

_She still sings_

_She keeps an eye on the sky_

_With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you ought to see her fly_

_With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you ought to see her fly._

When she was done with the song she turned her head facing Mac and Stella's.

"Hey, Detectives." She smiled.

"Kaitlyn that was very pretty." Stella said as she sat down next to her. Mac followed next to Stella.

"Thanks, my mom loved that song. She said that i can be anything i wanted to, and to never let men tell me how to live my life." She smiled and shed a single tear.

"You know what Mac, you are a very lucky man." She turned her whole body to face them both.

"Yeah, and why is that." He smiled back.

"Because you have the most amazing friend ever." She smiled at Stella and she blushed.

"I was thinking before you guys got here, about that saying 'dont take things for granted'. I cant remember the last thing i said to my mother, and now that i think i more about it, it's right. I mean, when people tell you to always remember to tell them you love them you think 'that's stupid, they know i love them' but that's not always the case, so if i die tomorrow i love you guys" She smiled and grabbed her guitar pick, then started to play another song...

_Well it's been a long time glad to see your face_

_I knew we'd meet again another time another place_

_Can't believe it's been so many years_

_You'd better grab a chair and a couple of beers_

_Lookin' good in you three piece suit_

_You know, I always knew you'd take the business route_

_You were always the one to follow the light and you look like you're doing alright_

_Been singin' for my rent and singin' for my supper_

_I'm above the below and below the upper_

_I'm stuck in the middle where money gets tight_

_But I guess I'm doin' alright_

_I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright_

_It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright_

_o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright_

_Got some good old friends here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright_

_Well we had a lot of dreams when we were younger_

_They thought we were crazy but we had the hunger_

_We kept a lot of friends, skipped a lot of class_

_Been on top of the world and knocked on our _____

_We lost touch, we lost in love_

_We lost our minds when things got tough, but_

_Beatin' time is a losin' fight and I guess I'm doin' alright_

_I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright_

_It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright_

_o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright_

_Got some good old friends here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright_

_Well I guess I'm doin' alright_

While she was singing Stella leaned over and planted one on Macs cheek.

"I love you." She said and snuggled close and rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the music.

_Well I hate to see this evening end_

_God only knows when I'll see you again_

_Just send a fax or send me a letter or give me a call that would even be better_

_Give the dad a kiss for me and say hello to the family_

_And tell them all my future's lookin' bright_

_Well, I miss you but I'm doin' alright_

_I said I miss you but I'm doin' alright_

A small tear left all of their cheeks as Kaitlyn blew out all the candles and left a rose on her mothers grave.

WHAAAAA TELL ME WAT U THINK!!!!


End file.
